Clush Baby clush
by NeeyahTwins
Summary: This is going to be story songs with Isles and Glaciers Pierce the Veil, Sleeping with Sirens and many more. Nagi is becoming something else. Hayate is thinking that Athena's the only good one for him. Not that good with summary so Here is paper XD. rating may change.


NeeyahTwins: Hello everyone. I know that I just finished a story in July, and this is a HTCB fanfic with songs in it. So if you don't know the song you can just look it up ( Isles and Glaciers Clush) Now that you know how the song goes. (If you looked at it.) Then enjoy.

(^-^0: Neeyah doesn't own HTCB.

* * *

Hayate and Nagi are together, but Nagi has for some reason become ... more selfish then ever but also clingy

_**"Oh~ as we share this simple night"**_

Nagi was getting ready for bed while Hayate was already in the bed watching her.

_**"Do you understand that I, I could never tell a lie~~~"**_

"Hayate, you've been around Athena more and more." Nagi said sitting on the edge of the bed. (Athena has grown back to her original size)

"Nagi it's because I'm her teacher. You already know that you're the one who told me to teach her."

"Hmph!"

_**"So we all know by now"**_

Everyone was getting together to look at how much needed to be paid for the vacation and the person who thought of it herself wasn't there. And everyone was thinking the same thing.

_**"By now that (you are)2x your Favorite~ thing"**_

That she was out shopping for no reason using the money needed for the trip and rent.

_**"Oh when I hear you coming now~"**_

Sitting alone with the light's out Hayate waited for Nagi. It was 3 am and he heard the keys in the door.

_**"So please allow me to introduce myself"**_

Hayate stood staring at her. While Nagi was shocked that he was even up.

"Nagi..._chan_."

"Y yes.."

"I'm Ayasaki Hayate, I hope we can get along." He spoke softly and slowly making her burn inside but frighten at the same time.

_**"I'm the one that you talk about"**_

"I'm you new roommate. Nagi-chan_."_ So Hayate decided to just sleep in a different room. Ever since he heard her speaking on the phone about what he was doing 'wrong'. And to make it seem as if he knows (Well he does) he did every thing 'wrong' but with a frighten spirit.

**_"Can't imagine if you held me any tighter."_**

Nagi couldn't take it anymore with the game that Hayate was playing and hung onto him.

_**"It'll be as easy to leave me and let me go~."**_

Hayate just stared at her and walked away. He already knew that Nagi holding onto him is the same as leaving.

_**"It's the way that you are"**_

'It's just her the way that she'll always be.' Hayate thought

_**"And you can't breathe without me"**_

But also with Hayate, Nagi will be nothing.

_**"Take a few steps back and just watch"**_

~On The trip~

Hayate was telling Nagi to look at him.

_**"The sun set's around me every day." **_

With the sun setting it made a hug impact on Nagi. Hayate looked like...a.. a god...but something else was in his eyes as he told her to come to him.

_**"With my heads in the clouds, it's hard to see what's going on, on the floor."**_

Hayate was looking at Nagi but in dream land a little bit, and because of that he didn't notice that Nagi was texting on the phone with some other boy

**(I'm sorry but it has turned into a scandal)**

_**"I know that every time I sing, you will want to sing along, Lets try our hardest to do, what has already been done"**_

Sitting down at the table Nagi was staring at him hard. When he moved right so did she. When he went to get water so did she. So maybe this can work after all

_**A bunch of boys that have it easy**_

When Hayate and Nagi went out eating Hayate noticed that all the other couples had it better.

_**Oh they live in a dream**_

They were happily together while Hayate had to deal with a lot of things from Nagi

_**But it's not that simple no, sometimes we feel just like machines**_

It felt just like he still was Nagi's butler. Like everything was computer coded into his brain

_**(Can't breathe without me)**_

_**Take a few steps back and just watch**_

Nagi wanted Hayate to look at her.

_**The sun sets around me everyday**_

just like the way she looked t him. Like a god.

_**With my head in the clouds, it's hard to see what's going on on the floor**_

But thinking af such a plain. She didn't know that Hayate was going to meet with the guy she's been texting (Aaron our oc)

_**I know that every time I sing, you will want to sing along**_

So hayate knew that Nagi would be following him because he just up and left.

L_**ets try our hardest to do, what has already been done**_

Walking up to Hayate. "Hayate what are you doing here?"

Staring at Nagi he motioned for her to sit. "We are here to meet people."

_**Take a few steps back**_

Nagi stumbled when Aaron came into the room and sat down on at the table.

_**(Too high and incoherent, again)**_

_**I'm gonna make you leap into the sun**_

Nagi stared at the both of them as they shook hands

_**(The screaming part kinda sounds like that)**_

Athena walked in and kissed Hayate on the cheek. Ragging with anger Nagi grabbed a cup and was about to splash it on Athena but Aaron grabbed her hand.

"What you've been doing is deceiving the both of us." Aaron said putting the drink down.

"So" Hayate ripped of the necklace off of Nagi and put it in his pocket. "Ill keep it just so that I can trad it."

Smirking Athena then grabbed Hayate hand.

"We are indeed over with." All three of them walked out.

_**"Stare, all you want"**_

As they walked out Nagi stared at them in disbelief.

_**"Cause you know that were on top"**_

How is she going to live with out them

_**"This is all that we know"**_

As they got outside Hayate then looked back and waved at her. Then began to walk off (But there's another guy)

_**"This is everything you want"**_

Nagi couldn't just stand there as he walked away and got into a car with Athena, she began to walk towards him, then jog, then she began to _**RUN**_

_**"If you can't stand on your own"**_

As the car pulled off she fell onto her knees

_**"Then speak up let us know"**_

She began to cry "This is just a trick ain't it Hayate?"

_**"Tones will change,"**_

Someone then went to her and helped her up.

_**"Curtains will drop"**_

She looked up to see if it was Hayate But...

_**"Who knew the top would be so fucking ugly?"**_

It's not..

_**"Stare, all you want"** _(POV to person who helped her. OC named Chris)

He has been watching Nagi and Hayate for weeks. He's the one who told the two boys they were being played and He saw they whole thing down.

_**"Cause you know that were on top"**_

He wanted Nagi and he was indeed playing the game well.

**_"This is all that we know"_**

He knew her all his life. And he studied her all his life.

_**"This is everything you want"**_

Nagi is the only thing he wanted.

_**"If you can't stand on your own"**_

He walked up to Nagi and watched her

_**"Then speak up let us know"**_

As she began to cry he helped her up.

**_"Tones will change,"_**

He knew he wasn't what she wanted to see.

_**"Curtains will drop"**_

But he could change her.

_**"Who who knew the top would be so fucking ugly?~ "**_

Nagi looked up at him and started to cry more. Well who knew the top would be so fucking ugly?

_**"I know that every time I, sing you will want to sing along"**_

She'll follow him for the rest of her life

_**"Lets try our hardest to do, what has already been done"**_

So let's start all over again. Nagi and Chris will be oh~ SO TOGETHER ^^

_**"I know that every time I, sing you will want to sing along" **_

Hayate and Athena were cuddling together even when they had to go throw all that hard ship in the end.

_**"Lets try our hardest to do, what has already been done"**_

They went back to the time when they were both little and happy together.^^

* * *

Neeyah:I so freaking happy. I did it. I did it and it took me a long time but...i did it. now goodbye.

just to say I like Hayate and Athena more then Nagi. but i'm opened mined to her sometimes you know.


End file.
